Import/Ankylosaur
Powered armor-wearing supervillain; one of his weapons is a "tail" that can fire different types of grenades. Key Facts Name: Ankylosaur Identity: Paul Bressler Base of Operations: Worldwide Powers: Armor, Super Strength, Super Speed, Grenades, Tail Whip, Enhanced Senses, Onboard Computer Origin Paul Bressler got all the bad breaks. He was born into a poor family, and no one really understood him. He got kicked out of school because of a simple misunderstanding about what he and the principal's daughter were doing in the broom closet. He was tossed into juvie for a couple of burglaries and some joyriding – a luckier kid would have gotten a slap on the wrist. Nothing ever turned out right. But Paul was convinced that he was due for a big score to make up for all his rotten luck. He got his chance when the local VIPER nest hired Paul and his friends to help out with a job. Paul knew this was his shot at the big time – if he got in good with VIPER, he'd be on the road to Easy Street. The job was easy – make a lot of noise and smash some stuff outside of one of UNTIL's research centers, so a VIPER team could infiltrate the facility and loot it. It should have been a piece of cake – except UNTIL's security hit Paul and his buddies fast and hard. Paul panicked and ran into the research center instead of away from it. He found himself in some sort of warehouse, hiding behind piles of crates. As a joke – and since he didn't have anything better to do besides pray he didn't get caught – Paul pulled out a pen and wrote his own address on some of the shipping labels. Then as the sounds of battle faded, Paul snuck away and counted himself fortunate to be alive. To his amazement, a few days later a delivery truck pulled up outside his apartment and dropped off several huge crates! Paul eagerly opened them, hoping to find something he could sell. Instead, he found a shiny suit of powered armor styled to look like some sort of dinosaur. It was his lucky day! It took Paul a few days to figure out how to put the battlesuit together and operate it – just in time for a squad of UNTIL agents to show up looking for the missing prototype Ankylosaur armor. A few grenades and some power smashes later, and Paul had trashed the UNTIL team. He was a supervillain! About Ankylosaur Ankylosaur is a supercriminal for hire – sometimes he works for other villains; sometimes he pulls off his own jobs. He may not win every time, but his life is a lot better now than it used to be. He is a bully and a thug, and he likes to have power and a fat wad of cash in his pocket. The Ankylosaur armor gives him those things. But Ankylosaur isn't a big thinker – it took him months to learn how to pronounce the armor's name properly – and he's impressed by those who are, making him an easy recruit for masterminds looking for muscle. Ankylosaur has a major hatred of authority figures, and he'll take any opportunity to smash police officers or UNTIL agents, even if he's in the middle of a job. If he's ever in a jam and needs to grab a hostage, he'll go for someone who looks "official" every time. Lately, though, the Ankylosaur armor is starting to show some age, so he's looking to hook up with some brains that can give him an upgrade. Better armor, bigger weapons – the cops won't stand a chance. Sources HERO Games Official Site Champions Online Official Site Category:Villains